


I Wish

by liveitup



Series: Phil, Darcy, and the Intricacies of their Relationship [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bring on the feels, F/M, Grab a tissue, I'm not even sure where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveitup/pseuds/liveitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is long gone by now, and Darcy goes to his grave for a visit. She reflects on her and their children's life as of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/gifts), [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/gifts).



> Super short but it was more of a drabble sooo yeah.

Darcy walked up to her late husband’s grave, trying not to let the longing consume her even after all these years. She knelt down, sitting cross-legged in front of the stone.

“Hey babe,” she said with a slight hitch in her voice.

“I miss you. Never stopped. The kids miss you too, but they’ve managed to adjust, move on a bit. Wish I were that lucky. I still wake up every morning and turn over, expecting to see you, and it hurts just as much as it did the first day. I had to sit alone at their graduation today.. well, not alone. The team was there, even Thor.”

She smiled sadly, and reached up to brush away a few tears.

“Damn, I wish you could’ve been there, Phil.. You’d have been so,  _so_ proud of them. Dev’s set on NYU, and Alex’s headed to MIT- you should’ve seen Stark’s face, it  was great,” she said with a short huff of a laugh.

"Alex has found himself an amazing guy, too. Another few years or so and I can really see those two getting married. Devyn actually hasn’t been with anyone yet, which is surprising considering her personality. I suppose I’m a bit biased, though, since I’m her mother.”

Darcy sighed and brought her knees up to her chest, and folded her arms before laying her head on them.

“I miss you. I wish you were still here… I wish I didn’t have to do this alone. I love you.”

She stood and kissed her hand, pressing it to the stone before walking away.


End file.
